We Go Way Back
by Percabeth17
Summary: Everyone knows the infamous Robin "Puck" Goodfellow, and Arcadia's king Oberon. But no one seems to know how, where, and why they met in the first place. So sit back and relax as we take a blast to their unknown past, where they will shed light on their seeming awkward relationship. (Not OberonxPuck. Rated T just in case. Takes off after Meghan chooses Ash over Puck)
1. Chapter 1

So for starters, I was utterly disappointed in the seemingly low Puck and Oberon stories. I know it may be more prominent in the Shakespearean Fanfiction, but I really do feel that there is a stronger relationship between these two. And despite my unusual ideas of having these two as a pairing, I'd still wish to see a short or long story emphasizing their relationship towards each other. So, instead of waiting for the day to find one, I wrote one myself :)

Setting: Starts off right after Meghan officially rejected Puck while she went to go after Ash (After he was banished from Nevernever), then skips around a bit afterwards. Focuses on mainly Oberon and Puck and how Oberon knows about Puck's feelings the whole time.

To be honest, I have no clue where this is going to go, . So tell me if I should continue, cause I have a few ideas in mind, but no real plot yet…

Puck POV

As soon as the words left her mouth, everything around me started to crumple.

"_I can't. I'm sorry Puck. I do love you, but I have to do this." _ Those words I had dreaded since the day I fell in love with her. No words could fully describe what I felt at this moment. The world never really did crumple, but to me in that very moment, the solid ground I had thought I was standing on, felt like quicksand. Attempt a move forward or back, and I'd fall deeper and deeper. Any signs of struggle and all attention would be on me (not like it wasn't in the first place). After the whole _'Don't leave me, stay with me'_ act I pulled, all the summer fey that knew me personally – basically _everyone_ – now knew I had a crush on the summer king's daughter. Just wonderful. What was even worse was when Oberon just so happened stepped in, encouraging Meghan to stay behind – like he actually cared about how I felt for once.

And whose fault was this? Ash. Stupid Ash – once again barging into my love life and snatching it away, just like Ariella. Stupid Oberon for urging Meghan to stay. Stupid Oberon for making me watch over her. Stupid Queen Mab for sending Ash off and practically setting it all up so that Meghan _had_ to leave. Stupid emotions of mine for getting in the way, once again. Stupid quicksand that was now gluing my legs to the ground. Stupid awkward silence for making this whole ordeal awkward tenfold. Stupid, stupid, stupid.

"Goodfellow" The voice that I probably could never forget stunned me like never before. Oberon's voice, filled with dread – obviously from losing his daughter to his enemy's son – had somehow relinquished the quicksand and pulled me into reality. After the '_last words'_ Meghan had delivered, it felt good to hear that name rather than Puck, which left a bad taste in my mouth. Knowing that replying to the Erkling would just stir up more awkwardness, I barely even turned in his direction.

"Goodfellow, listen to me" He seemed rather distraught, but that was reasonable. I was never one to really show emotion in front of him, but this was different. There was no way I could mask the pain, the love, and the loss I felt then. And for some reason, when Oberon's hand had touched my shoulder, every slice of anger in me snapped.

"Don't touch me!" I raised my voice, probably louder than Oberon has ever heard me yell. All these bottled up emotions seemed to fly out of me, and I couldn't control it. "I'm sick and tired of you trying to understand how I feel. Sure, she's your daughter and you just lost her, but every father goes through that at some point in their life. You'll never understand what _I_ have to go through! Do you know how many times I had to go through losing someone I loved?"

He stared at me morosely, and replied in monotone, "Five"

"Six!" I shouted. "You don't even know what I have to go through. You can't even keep track of this and you've known me since I was a _kid_?! Great way to show how much you care!" At this point I noticed the many eyes staring at us, and was well aware that I was probably digging myself into a deeper hole than quicksand.

Oberon bellowed loudly before I could continue, which was odd considering he had just gotten quiet. "I stood up for you back there Goodfellow, don't think I don't actually care. I've practically raised you all your life, and probably still am considering your immaturity level. You don't even know _half_ of the things I do for you! Who checked up on you nearly every night to make sure you were alright when you got shot? Who was the person that sent pixies to help you with iron sickness while watching over Meghan? Who was the one who saved you when you were about to be killed as a child? And just now, who was it that nagged Meghan, my own daughter as it be, to stay here when I clearly knew how much she wanted to be with Ash?"

And know it was my turn. Heads had turned back and forth between us as if it were a Ping-Pong tournament. I knew I couldn't beat Oberon in an argument, yet every ounce of me wanted to fight back. In a deep and ominous voice that I never knew I had, I spat dangerously, "I didn't ask for this. _You_ forced me to watch over her. _You_ forced me to become your court jester. I didn't ask for your help as a child! I didn't ask for any of it!"

With the threat of nearly all of Nevernever looking at me with a new perspective, I did what only seemed reasonable. I fled. I ran from Oberon, from them; ran from all the drama that had unfolded during this period of time. I wanted to escape it all even knowing the sheer idiocy of the sense of running from the scene. Even while running I could sense the intensity of not only Oberon but everyone else's glares. I knew if I ever returned to Arcadia, and if so it would be a _very_ long time, I would be in some very big trouble.

Now, let me get this straight. I didn't even know if I in fact had asked Oberon for help as a child. It was so long ago, that I barely remembered anything about our first encounter. But whatever had happened, I know for a _fact_, it must have been a pretty sucky day. When I had asked Oberon about that day, he simply replied, "You wouldn't remember, you weren't even ten years old" which about summed it up. That was a long, long, _long_ time ago.

Another thing is I don't even know for sure if becoming the court jester was of free will or one of Oberon's orders. Whatever had happened I knew for sure that the observation of Meghan had been _entirely_ his fault. And so I may have just exploited this whole Meghan complex thing, and may have spouted out incorrect accusations here and there, but my sudden outburst was justified, right? _Right?_

But knowing Oberon, whether it was right or wrong, he'd use it against me. And I wasn't looking forward to it.


	2. Chapter 2

Puck's POV

After being chased by some pissed off creatures of the Wyldwoods, I finally managed to find a clearing where actual sunlight could hit the floor. Although it was still part of the woods, the rest of it in front of me was starting to open up into a field. I decided I probably shouldn't go through the woods again, because I honestly didn't know where I would wind up. I had taken so many trods and paths that I couldn't tell. I just hope I hadn't managed to get my arse stuck in Tir Na Nog or Mag Tuiredh. So I stuck to the edge of the woods, it'd be better to hide quickly with the safety of the woods than go through the field. The last thing I need is to be stuck in enemy territory when Oberon couldn't back me up this time. Knowing Oberon, he was probably still pissed about that day. I wonder how long ago was that…I had lost track.

I kept walking when I recognized one of my hideouts. I haven't been there for a while, so I stepped towards it and opened it cautiously, remembering one of my older abandoned hideouts that had been infested with pesky trolls. Nothing, just cobwebs and roaches on the floor.

I closed the door behind me and checked the berry supply and the supply closet. The berries were eaten up by what I'm guessing roaches and other bugs, and the supply closet was touched only by the endless cobwebs and spiders that now called it home. With my magic the broom was brought to life and I commanded it to dust everything. It started dusting the floor, than the spider-infested closet. It took a while, but the broom finally cleaned it all up. That was when I saw other closet. I tilted my head back and sighed._ It never ends! _ I opened the door for the broom and noticed the small wooden box in the corner. It was the only thing in the closet which was strange. When I knelt to pick it up, it was as dusty as the rest of the closet. I picked up the small box and placed it on the coffee table. I unlatched it and opened it, letting the broom do its work in the other closet.

When I saw what was inside, my eyes widened, and wondered why the hell this was here. Folded neatly were a traditional piece of clothing and a small piece of paper. Before even touching the outfit, I picked up the paper and read the little note:

_To Robin Goodfellow,_

_I think you know what this is for. _

_If not, when the time is right, _

_give this to my daughter._

_-Oberon_

After reading it, the paper slipped from my hand and I recognized the gown. I took the clothing in my hand and stared at it for a bit. I shook my head, placing the wedding gown on the dusty table. Then, I remembered what Oberon had told me.

_I know you love her, my daughter. I know your feelings for Meghan Chase, Robin. And I am here to tell you that I approve. I would rather see the two of you together, than her with the son of my ancient enemy. _

The memory had shocked me then, and it still does now. Especially with this box. I knew exactly what he was trying to say. In his eyes, he saw Meghan and I together till the end. He had planned everything out. He knew my hideouts and the outcome of watching over her for sixteen years. He had trusted me with Meghan for a reason. A very certain reason. But the old King of Arcadia was wrong. Very wrong.

That idiot. He should've known it wasn't going to work out. I mean after all, she's a princess and I'm a court jester. _Why?_ Was he really keen on having me end up with her? Why the trouble of this gown?

I was getting a headache just thinking about it so I sat on the couch against the wall. Placing my head in my hands I sighed loudly.


End file.
